massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Normandy SR-2 (Aftermath)
The Normandy SR-2 was a starship serving as the "successor" to the SR-1. The Illusive Man had Cerberus build the SR-2 for the newly revived Commander Shepard's team to aid them in their mission to stop the Collectors' galaxy-wide campaign of human abductions. This ship is the headquarters of the Lazarus Cell. The ship was very similar to the Systems Alliance's SSV Normandy SR-1, having been based on the design layout of the original. The Normandy SR-2 had several key differences, the most significant being that it is almost twice the mass of the original. Cerberus also designed the ship with more crew-oriented comforts by including civilian-grade accommodations (like leather chairs and a kitchen). The ship still retained the SSV Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics. However, unlike the SR-1, the SR-2 could not land on every planet—due to its increased mass—requiring shore parties to use a shuttle to get to a planet's surface. Internal Layout The deck layout of the Normandy SR-2 remained much the same after it crashed on Gliese. Due to severe structural damage to the ship, especially the lower decks, the ship became unspaceworthy. Despite this, the survivors of the Normandy SR-2 repurposed several rooms. Significant changes included bedrooms built into Deck 2 and what remained of Deck 5 being reconstructed and becoming a storage deck. When the ship crashed, multiple systems went offline. Deck 1: Captain's Cabin Deck 1 was the Captain's Cabin. It contained an aquarium, armor locker, private terminal, display case for model ships, and a bathroom. During the crash, the aquarium broke, causing a leak on this floor and dealing water damage to many of Commander Shepard's belongings. Upon the request of Kaiden Alenko, this deck was cleaned and locked. Deck 2: Combat Information Center Deck 2 was the Combat Information Center, or CIC. It contained the Normandy's bridge, the galaxy map, a conference room, a communications room, and the War Room, where War Assets could be examined. Joker and EDI worked on the bridge and Specialist Samantha Traynor, the yeoman, worked from the galaxy map. During the crash, this floor remained mostly intact. It was where the survivors gathered to assess the situation. The War Room was repurposed into a makeshift bunking area after several survivors gave birth. Deck 3: Crew Deck http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/3/30/ME3_Memorial_Wall.pngDeck 3 is the Crew Deck. It contained the medical bay, crew sleeping quarters, kitchen, observation decks, server room, life support, bathrooms, Liara T'Soni's office and the main battery. The crew deck also houses a memorial wall, featuring a record of crew casualties, including those who died on the Virmire mission and the suicide mission, as well as crew members who died during the course of the Reaper War. The wall also displays the names of the twenty people who were lost during the destruction of the Normandy SR-1. When the Normandy SR-2 crashed, the main battery went critical and overheated, causing a fire. The damage was contained, though the system were fried. It remains locked and out of use. The XO office became the personal offices of the Governor of Gliese. Deck 4: Engineering Deck 4 was the Engineering deck. It contains the Normandy's drive core; starboard cargo room was Diana Allers' room, while port side cargo room serves as Javik's quarters. Tali and Engineer Adams worked on the Engineering deck, and after being pardoned on the Citadel through the Spectre Office in the Citadel Embassies, were joined by Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. Deck 4 suffered massive damage during the crash. The drive core was taken apart in an attempt to restore the Normany's power, but went critical and resulted in several deaths. The lower decks were crushed, though small openings remain. It is home to an infestation of Space Hamsters, which Kaiden Alenko insisted on not exterminating. Deck 5: Shuttle Bay Deck 5 was the Shuttle Bay. It contained the Normandy's armory, cargo hold, and shuttles. James Vega and Lieutenant Cortez spent their time in the shuttle bay. Equipment from various retailers could also be purchased here. This deck was almost completely crushed during the crash. Some of the deck remains and is used for storage, though is rarely used. Surrounding Area The Normandy SR-2 did not leave much of a debris field, though left a path of destruction in the forest, clearing some trees. The lumber was overlooked for a while, though it was soon put to use to make crutches and canes for injured survivors. Eventually, the ship became overcrowded and some survivors were forced to create shelters outside of the ship. Vega Household James Vega and Sarah Campbell eventually entered a relationship. When it was discovered that Campbell was pregnant, Vega and Alenko worked together to create a modest house. The house was initially a one-bedroom domecile, but the house was expanded to include another bedroom and a living room. Donnelly Household Ken Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels also entered a relationship that had been budding since before their entry on the Normandy SR-2. Despite the absence of a chaplain, the two were wed. With help from Vega and Alenko, the Donnelly household was created near the Vega household. Vakarian Household Garrus Vakarian and Tali'zorah vas Normandy entered a relationship and chose to live privately. The Vakarian household was created out of a lean-to composing of parts of the SR-2's wing and rubble from the hull. Originally Garrus' hunting station, the household became home to Tali and Garrus. After Tali fell into a coma due to an infection, Garrus has rarely left the household. The Graveyard During the ship's descent, several crew members used the escape pods, despite Alenko's orders against it. Private Bethany Westmoreland and several survivors picked up from Earth used a pod. The pod did not deploy until the last minute, crashing a quarter-mile from where the Normandy landed. There were no survivors. The other casualties were placed here, starting a tradition. Most of the dead are buried by this pod. Residents : :Major Kaidan Alenko :Dr. Liara T'Soni † :Garrus Vakarian :Tali'Zorah vas Normandy :Lieutenant James Vega :Sarah Vega :Jorge Vega :Jane Vega :EDI :Javik † :Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau † :Dr. Karin Chakwas :Lieutenant Greg Adams † :Gabriella Donnelly :Kenneth Donnelly :John Donnelly :Kim Donnelly :Lieutenant Steve Cortez † :Specialist Samantha Traynor :Diana Allers :Drake Santro :Amber Ivano :Steven Kleinsmith : Category:Mass Effect: Aftermath